explorers of sky, eternal nightmare
by ronin warriors fanatic
Summary: This idea was developed for a long time, what if Grovyle, Dusknoir, and Celibi returned to the past to stop the distortion of space
1. Chapter 1

The Reality Shift.

We head to the future, the world saved from the planet's paralysis, and the world starting to return to a state of normality. In the pinnacle of Temporal Tower, Dialga, Celibi, Dusknoir, and Grovyle, are just resting from restoring piece to the future.

"It feels so boring right now." Grovyle thinks while exploring the tower.

"What's wrong, my dear Grovyle?" Celibi asks him.

"It feels wierd, the world being at peace, I've wanted to go to Treasure Town to visit them, but they're not alive, so what's the point?" Grovyle asks in turn.

"Well, you miss your partner, and Totodile, don't you?" Dusknoir asks as he phased through the wall.

"Yes, I do." Grovyle admits.

"Any bad news Dusknoir?" Celibi asked.

"Master Dialga wants to see the three of us, he says there's trouble in Crystal Lake." Dusknoir informs.

The three of them head up to the pinnacle, where Dialga, the dragon of time greets them warmly, yet there's fear in his attitude.

"Dialga, you wanted to see us?" Grovyle asks him

"Yes, I need to send you three into the past." Dialga tells the three of them.

"Why, what could be so important for that?" Celibi wonders.

"Space has started to distort, Palkia, my brother, is losing his mind, he contacted me prior, and asked me to send agents stop the distortion of space. But to do that i need to send you to the past" Dialga answers.

"That means!" Grovyle says with hope and anticipation in his eyes.

"Yes, Torchic, and Totodile will be happy to see you two." Dialga addresses to Celibi and Grovyle.

"But, the two of them wouldn't be so open to me, will they?" Dusknoir asks.

"No, they will not, but I will send you to the past just enough to meet up with the after a certain point in time." Dialga explained as he roared.

The effect was instant, the three of them dissapeared from, and then they appeared at Luminous Spring.

This idea has been brewing for some time now, I will be updating all my stories, but not much progress on any of them, if I don't get one completed soon, just to let you guys know


	2. the Reunion

The Reunion:

The Mystifying Forest was a deep forest shrouded in a dense fog, Torchic and Totodile travil with great intentions of graduating through the guild.

"So Torchic, any ideas about who the Grand Master of All Things Bad is?" Totodile asks.

"From what we read from Sunflora's dairy, it sounds like it could be wiggilytuff himself." Torchic answers calmly.

"If that's the case, we'd be in the fight of our lives, sure Wiggilytuff isn't a Dialga, but he his powerfull if the stories I've heard are true." Totodile answers.

The two pals silently walk through the forest, suddenly a tear in space opens up, a pink fairy sized Pokemon, a green Pokemon with leves on his elbows, and a Pokemon who is also a ghost appeared infront of these two heroes.

"Torchic, its good to see you partner." Grovyle warmly says.

"Its good to see you as well, but why are you here, and with him no less?" Torchic asks as he and Totodile glare at Dusknoir.

"We can explain everything at the guild later, but right now...what are you doing here?" Grovyle inquires.

"Our graduation exam, we have to go to Luminous Spring, the place of evolution, and recover he treasure of Mystifying Forest." Totodile answers.

"Is there more to this exam?" Dusknoir asks.

"Yeah, we have to be on the lookout for the Grandmaster of All Things Bad." Torchic responds coldly.

"I never heard of that, is it a Pokemon?" Celibi asks.

"We think its Wiggilytuff, but were not sure." Torchic answers.

"Of course, if its alright, I think we should help." Grovyle insists.

"Sure, but Dusknoir, if you do anything suspicious, I'll personally see to it that you're locked up for your crimes in the past." Torchic promises.

"Of course, lets walk then." Dusknoir respinds.

The group of five continue to walk towards the deepest part of the jungle, legs heavy and sore, when suddenly a big hole opend up, Torchic, Totodile, and Grovyle fell in, while Celibi and Dusknoir floated down.

"A pitfall trap, that's an underhanded tactic I would expect no less from thugs." Dusknoir ranted.

The hole was recovered, and the five heroes were covered in darkness.

"Mwa hahahah, welcome you foolish beings." A mysterious voice boomed.

"Gr-Grovyle hold me." Celibi said frightened.

"Who are you?" Dusknoir asks.

"Why I am the Grand Master of All Things Bad, and I have my minions surrounding you." The voice boomed again.

"If you think we're afraid of something so odd, you have another thing comming buster." Grovyle snapped.

Suddenly, the hole was uncovered, and the five heroes saw they were about to fight Wiggilytuff, Chatot, Loudred, Sunflora, Chimecho, Croagunk Diglet, Dugtrio, and Corphish.

"Uuuuuhhhhhh." Wiggilytuff said.

"Bidoof, you freaking idiot, you ruined everything!" Chatot snapped.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm new at this whole graduation exam thing in all, and besides it sounds like it was too dark down there." Bidoof apologetically replies.

"Is this a game or something Wiggilytuff?" Totodile asks.

"Who's...Wiggilytuff?" The grand master asks.

"That's right, we're the grand master minions." The Chatot answers.

"Oh my gosh, I don't know any Sunflora." The Sunflora goes.

"Hey hey hey." The Corphish went.

"I really don't get this, but if it's a fight you want, then you got it." Grovile responds.

"Go my minions attack." Wiggilytuff orders.

"Razor Leaf!" Sunflora exclaimed.

A barrage of leaves came right for the group of five.

"Fire Blast!" Torchic responds.

"Wil-O-Whisp!" Dusknoir added.

The two fire attacks colied against the leabes, and burned them.

"Crab hammer!" Corphish calls out.

Corphish's clays turned white with energy

"Poison Jab!" Croagunk added

Croagunk's fingures turned purple the same way, and both wrre running at the five of them fast.

"Leaf Blade." Grovile countered

Grovily started running, as he did, the leaves on his elbows elongated, and glew green with energy, Grovile clashed with Corphish's Crab Hammer, but Croagunk ran past him.

"Psycic!" Celibi calls out.

Celibi froze Croagunk with psycic energy, then started lifting him up in the air.

"Mirror Move!" Chatot Calls.

Chatot copies Psycic, and freed Croagunk, who continued his way, and jabbed Celibi.

"Magnitude.!" Both Diglett and Dugtrio call out.

Boh of hese moles started to create a powerfull earthquake.

"I don't think so, Ice Punch!" Dusknoir counters.

Dusknoir punches the two moles, incasing them in ice.

"This is odd, its like some kind of game." Grovile thinks as he overpowers Corphish, and knocks him out.

"Shadow Ball!" Dusknoir calls

A black ectoplasmic ball appeared infron tof Dusknoir, hen he fired it at Chimecho, but Wiggilytuff stepped in the way.

"Of course, Ghost moves don't work against normal types." Dusknoir thought.

"Poison Jab!" Croagunk calls.

"Leaf Blade." Grovyle counters.

These two start trading bliws, then both diglett and Dugtrio thaw out,, but are knocked out.

"Ice Fang!" Totodile calls out.

Totodile opened up his jaw, his vampire teeth turned completly into ice, then he runs up to Chatot, and bites him. Ice starts creeping up Chatot's wing, and soon starts to cover his body.

"Flamethrower!" Torchic calls.

Torchic opend his mouth, and starts covering Sunflora in fire.

"Eek eek eek eek eek eek eek eek eek eek eek eek eek eek eek eek eek eek eek!" Sunflora screams, as she runs around.

"Shadow..." Chimecho starts.

"Too slow, Sucker Punch." Dusknoir calls, as he knocks Chimecho out.

"Lets see, Corphish, Diglett, Dugtrio, and Chimecho are out." Dusknoir thinks.

"EXPLOADING VOICE!" Loudred yelled.

Two sonic bursts go for Dusknoir, who took the hit without suffering damage.

"Magical Leaf!" Celibi calls out.

Ranbow glowing Leaves aplear I front of Celibi, and thsn move towards Dusknoir, who turns intangible, so he leaves went straight for Loudred, knocking him out.

"Five down, leaving Wiggilytuff, Chatot, Sunflora, and Croagunk." Dusknoir calculating.

"Psycic." Celibi calls out.

Croagunk once again finds himself covered in psycic energy, the energy this time makes him move away from grovike, and into a wall knocking him out.

Chatot fainted from the extreme cold of the Ice Fang, and Sunflora faints from being exposed to the fire of the Flamethrower for so long.

"You did well to pick off my minions, but you can't beat me." Wiggilytuff exclaims proudly.

"This was way too easy to be a challenge." Dusknoir thinks.

"Okay, lets see what you got." Torchic calls out.

"With pleasure, Hyper Beam Yoom Tah!" Wiggilytuff calls out.

Wiggilytuff fired a powerfull orange lszer from its mouth.

"Flamethrower." Torchic calls.

"Solar Beam." Grovile adds.

"Hydro Pump." Totodile adds as well.

"Psycic." Celibi calls out.

Thr fire merged with the energy of the sun, doubling its size, then it mixed and spjraled in with Hydro Pump, and clashed with Hyper Beam.

The Psycic energy came around the fusion of three elements, and starts pushing the hyper beam back.

"Yoom Tah!" Wiggilytuff yells.

Hyper Beam starts pushing the four move combo back.

Dusknoir dissapears from view, then reappears behind Wiggilytuff.

"Sucker Punch." Dusknoir calls.

Wiggilytuff barely noticed, as he was being bunched in the back rapidly by faint ghostly fists.

Wiggilytuff starts losing concentration, and both he and Dusknoir are heavily damaged by the rapidly incoming attack.

"G-Gr-Grandmaster." Chatot calls out as he and the rest of the crew starts to get up.

"Everyone retreat." Wiggilytuff orders.

And the guild members...I mean minions helped the Grandmaster of All things Bad up, and they climbed up the walls, and ran away from the pitfall trap.

Dusknoir helped Torchic and Totodile out of he trap, and Grovile jumped up as Celibi floated.

"Wow, that was intense." Totodile says finally.

"Yeah, nothing to do, but getting to the Luminous Spring." Torchic adds, as the group of five head to the spring.

Author's notes

I didn't think I could write this much, but I did it, please tell me what you think of this huge fight in a review.

Next time: Distortion of Space Time's up


	3. Distortion of Space, Time's Up

Distortion of Space, Time's Up

The deepest part of Mystifying Forest was odd in Torchic's eyes, the look of the spring was low level water, and the trees were always standing over the area.

"Torchic, Totodile, did what kept you?" A male voice asked.

"Nothing much Ursuring." Totodile responded.

"So this is luminous spring." Celebi said in wonder.

"Yep, this is where pokemon evolve, but with out the sunlight, it doesn't work at all." The smaller bear said as she licked her fingers.

"Tediursa, Ursaring, you know Grovyle and Dusknoir, but say hello to Celebi." Totodile introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Ursuring stated.

"Likewise." Celebi responded.

"Well while waiting for you two, we found a treasure box, but it might be a booby trap, so we left it closed." Tediursa explained.

"No problem, I'll check it out." Torchic responded.

Torchic walked up to the box, then touched it.

"Anything?" Grovyle asked.

The dizziness started, lights, sounds, space, and even time twisted in Torchic's head. Torchic saw the image of Wiggilytuff leaving the box in this exact spot, then Wiggilytuff left the area.

The image ended, and torchic returened to reality. He then opened the box, and an apple fell out.

"An apple?" Celebi asked.

"Its a perfect apple, Wiggilytuff's favorite snack." Totodile explained.

Suddenly sunlight shone on luminous spring, the center of the pond grew brighter then the rest of the low level water.

"The spring's power is restored." Grovyle stated.

Tediursa walked up to the light, then went under the rays.

A booming voice called out "this is Luminous Spring, do you seek evolution?"

"Yes please." Tediursa responded.

"Do you need an item to do so?" The voice asked.

"Nope." Tediursa said simply.

"Then let us begin." The voice responded.

Tediursa's body started to glow bright white, her body grew, arms and legs expanding, its own ears shrinking. Finally its evolution was complete, and it looks like Ursuring.

"Woah, I look like Ursuring now!" The new Ursuring said excitedly, its own voice became deeper in its feminine sound.

"That's the power of evolution, it changes your body, and sumetimes your own ability." Dusknoir explained.

"Dusknoir, Celebi, why don't you try?" The male Ursuring asked.

"I'm a legendary Pokemon, I can't evolve." Celebi said simply.

"And I'm the fully evolved version of a Duskull, there's no way I can evolve past this state." Dusknoir added.

Totodile stepped up to the light, and the booming voice spoke again.

"Welcome, this is luminous spring, do you seek evolution."

"Yes please." Totodile answered.

"Do you need an item to do so?" The voice asked.

"Uuuhhhh...no, I don't think so." Totodile answered.

"Then let us begin... no, this is impossible." The voice went.

"Huh?" Totodile asked.

"You cannot evolve, and its not just you, the two others behind there aren't alllwed either." The voice answered.

"What, me and Grovyle?" Torchic thought."

"But why can't we evolve?" Totodile asked.

"I do not know exactly, but it's related to the distortion of space itself." The voice answered.

"The distortion of space?" Totodile asked.

"Yes, your very existance is related to the distortion of space itself, and as a result, you aren't allowed to evolve, you may return if evolution is what you seek." The voice said as the light faded away.

"The distortion of space, are things still out of wack?" Torchic thought.

While the group of seven return to treasure town, we now go to the future, Dialga under attack by another Dragon. This dragon's body was shaded by all kinds of red and pink, ruby red pearls are imbedued in its arms

"Palkia, you must fight the darkness, and ill help you Roar of Time!" Dialga snapped, as his roar froze time as it moved forward.

"You cannot stop me Spacial Rend." Palkia counterd.

Space distorted all over he tower, and Dialga was sent flying back.

"Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh. Dialga, you foolish time lord, you can't stop a now master of space." A voice boomed.

A black body materalised through reality itself, it has a white mane surrounding its neck.

"Darkrai, you meserable creature!" Dialga yelled.

"Complements only get you so far, but I think its time to re distort time, and continue to distort both, until I control both time and space, so say good night Dark Void." Darkrai called.

Dialga was surrounded by soothing darkness, a warm feeling came all over its body, and slumbered into a good dream, the dream was about his birth, allthough he was too young at the time, the dream of his birth always comforted Dialga.

"Nightmare." Darkrai called.

Dialga's dream was distroting, his dream normally creating time durring as he breathed, but time didn't flow, instead it was darkness. his body started turning dark blue, the diamond on his chest started turning blood red.

He awoke, he lost most of his reasong, and then bowed when he saw Darkrai.

"Now, Give me the power to control time, and Palkia give me your power of space." Darkrai ordered.

"Yes Master." Both pokemon stated.

The roars they created were fearsome, their powers flowed from their bodies.

Blue aura from Dialga, the essence of time flowed into Darkrai, parts of his body turned shades of blue. Next pink aura steamed off of Palkia, and the smoke curled around Darkrai, turning the rest of his body pink.

Then a light radiated off him, almost like Darkrai was evolving, this evolution changed him into a dragon like being, half the body of Dialga, and half the body of Palkia, bit his head remained normal.

"Now let the darkness flow, Spacial Nightmare, Roar of temperal Darkness." Darkrai yelled.

Dark blue and pink waves slowed the planet's movement, paralyzing it, and all pokemon who didn't live in temperal tower fell asleep in an eternal nightmare.

Author's notes: I'm doing my best for this story, and I think this was an awesome idea to do, please leave a review.


	4. distortion of spirit, Arceus' trap

Party At the Guild, Distortion of Spirit And Antimatter

The trip back to the guild didn't take a long time, thanks to Torchic's and Totodile's explorer badges, and they brought the future pokemon with them. Once they arrived at the guild, Wiggilytuff and the Guild's Crew greeted them with open arms.

"Team FearBlaze, congratulations on graduation from the guild." Wiggilytuff says with open arms.

"Thank you, but it doesn't feel like we did anything special." Torchic thought.

"Oh heavens no, you brought back a perfect apple, and defeated the Grand Master of All Things Bad, didn't you?" Wiggilytuff asks.

"About that, aren't you and he the one and the same?" Dusknoir asks.

"Wh-what?" Wiggilytuff asks with confusion in his voice.

Celebi tried to suppress a snicker, she knew that Dusknoir was a great interagator, since Grovyle and Dusknoir always interrogate pokemon mafia bosses.

"I noticed that Sunflora has some burn marks in the exact same areas that Torchic burned her, and on Corphish I noticed scratches on his claws, interesting enough, the same minion who was a Corphish had those exact scrated oh his claws after trading blows with Grovyle, and..." Dusknoir trails off, as he flies behind Wiggilytuff. "If I take a look on your back, I see that you have a faint fist mark implanted implanted on your bqck, exactly the same place where I punced the Grand Master of All Things Bad." Dusknoir finishes.

"Uh...uh...fine, you got me." Wiggilytuff admits.

"Wait, what?" Totodile asks.

"The Grand Master is a game I used to play with some of my friends when I was little, after my master, Armaldo, was arrested by Nidoking, my friends cheered me up by inventing that game." Wiggilytuff explains.

"Makes sense, but there's something we need to discuss." Grovyle urgently states.

"What is it?" Chatot inquires.

"Space, Dialga sent the three of us into the past to prevent Space's distortion." Grovyle explains.

"The distortion of the fabric of space, that's what the voice of the spring said that because of space's distortion, the three of us can't evolve." Torchic explains.

"Hmmmm, this is troubiling, but we will work to investigate the matter, but for now lets party." Wiggilytuff says warmly.

The party lasted for hours, then Totodile lead Torchic, Dusknoir, Celebi, and Grovyle back to Sharpedo Bluff, where Totodile made five beds for everyone.

"This place feels homy." Celebi says as she looked around.

"Yeah, before I joined the guild, I lived here." Totodile explains.

If Dusknoir could shake a leg, hed be doing it ferociously.

"Dusknoir, what's wrong?" Celebi asks.

"Master Dialga is in trouble, I can feel it in the pit of my stomache." Dusknoir explains.

"Well, being the master of time, he can handle himself." Grovyle reassures.

"Yes, I guess you're right." Dusknoir states calmly.

The four others went to sleep, but Dusknoir looks towards the horizon, his worry worsening.

The future is paralyzed once again, the sky changing from shades of blue, to pink, and back to blue again. Darkrai is flying through the air, going to the location of Fog Bound Lake. Once I side, he conforts Uxie, the spirit guide of wisdom.

"Greetings Uxie, I think you might know myself." Darkrai goes.

"You're Darkrai, the lord of this plane." Uxie says, as if he's asleep.

"Then you know what I want, your Knowledge and Wisdom." Darkrai informs.

"Yes master." Uxie says.

A yellow aura appears around Uxie, then pulses into Darkrai's being. His once white mane starts pulsing yellow, as his knowlege expands dramatically, he also now has a telepathic link to the other two, then flies off to Underground Lake. Once there, a sleeping Mesprit greets him with open arms.

"Lord Darkrai, how may I be of service?" Mesprit asks.

"The ability to understand all emotions, and harmonise with them, give it to me." Darkrai orders.

"As you wish." Mesprit informs.

Her aura was a fogy mist, it trails off in curls, and enters Darkrai's mane, and now beats both yellow and pink, and finally after that's done, he flies to crystal lake, where a sleeping Azelf greets him warmly.

"Lord Darkrai, you seek the force of will correct?" Azelf asks.

"Yes, give it to me." Darkrai orders.

"Of course." Azelf states.

Azelf's aura vibrated in sync with his heart beat, then vibrated into Darkrai's mane, and now his mane beats with the colors of the lake trio.

"Now, to find Giratina." Darkrai thinks as he flies off.

Darkrai teleported between dimensions, where he sees the flow of antimatter.

"You, why are you here, foul thing?" Giratina asks.

"I want your power, and I'll have it any way." Darkrai informs.

"I won't give my power to you, you're not any of my siblings." Giratina states.

"If we fight, I'll win, you can't stop someone with the power of all 5 of your siblings put togethet." Darkrai states

Giratina pondered what Darkrai's saying, and then dissapeared.

"He teleported, no matter, I'll catch him." Darkrai thinks as he flies off

In a dimension where no light exists, a single being watches Darkrai, and is worried for this timeline.

"My children, Dialga, Palkia, Mesprit, Azelf, Uxie, and even you Giratina, are in great danger, the destruction of time was stopped by a Torchic who was once human, and Totodile, and in one universe these two stopped the distortion of space, but yes, that's the answer." Arceus thinks.

Arceus roared, generating the power Darkrai seeks, the roar created a great power, which merged the two seperate timelines, at the point where Dialga sent his three agents into the past.

"Now the event of Darkrai's defeat will save this timeline as well as that seperate timeline." Arceus thought.

"Father, I'm sorry for not protecting my siblings." Giratina says as he materializes.

"No worries my son, it'll be okay, I merged the events of this timeline with a timeline where events have not took shape yet, and this Darkrai will lose his power as soon as his past self is defeated, and now..." Arceus trails off as he roared.

This roar ripped through space and into Darkrai's body, the effect made him stagger in the air slightly, as far as he knew.

"Father?" Giratina asks.

"In one univefse, I witnessed Dialga putting a timeloop on you, keeping you surfacing from the Distortion World, all I did was cop that, but I stead of crossing space, he now can't cross time." Arceus explains.

"A time loop, on a master of time, in theory its genious, but what if he breaks it?" Giratina asks.

"The only way you could break it was with a Shaymin. Darkrai can't break my time loop, without your power." Arceus explains.

"Well, what should I do in the meantime?" Giratina asks.

"Stay here, and watch events as they unfold, this is the only place I know where you'll be safe." Arceus says warmly.

Author's notes it is going to be a while before we see the future again, but for now, Arceus has done all he can to keep the past safe from this version of Darkrai, what do you think, please leave a review


End file.
